beautyfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Grow Long Thick Hair
To grow long, luscious hair, keep your hair healthy and hydrated to avoid any dryness or damages. It is best to use shampoo 2-3 times a week and condition your hair daily. You can also apply a deep conditioning treatment and massage your scalp once a week to encourage hair health. For best results, maintain a healthy diet, sleep on a silk or satin pillowcase, avoid heat styling tools, and don’t dye or chemically relax your hair. With some patience and persistence, you’ll be well on your way to thick, flowing locks. Method 1: Washing Your Hair 1.) Wash your hair 2-3 times a week with sulfate-free shampoo. Rather than shampooing your hair daily, skip a day or 2 in between your washes. This allows your natural oils to hydrate and repair your hair. Shampoo strips your hair of these natural oils. Rub a quarter-sized amount of shampoo between both of your hands, and massage the shampoo over your scalp and hair. *''' If your scalp gets itchy or oily, you should wash your hair. '''* Look for a shampoo formulated with ingredients like vitamins E and B5, iron, copper, and zinc. They increase keratin production. Keratin is the protein structural content of your hair, and providing your hair with these nutrients helps ensure it grows long, thick, and healthy. 2.) Condition your hair daily, even on days you don't shampoo it. Hop in the shower, wet your hair, and apply a generous amount of conditioner. Be sure to cover your roots and your ends, and massage the conditioner into your scalp. Let the conditioner sit for 1-3 minutes. Your hair is less likely to dry out and have split ends if you keep it moisturized and healthy. *''' Look for conditioners rich in ingredients like Coconut oil, Argan oil, Shea Butter, and Panthenol (Vitamin B5). '* '''While you don’t need to shampoo your hair every day, conditioning it daily helps keep it hydrated and healthy, which promotes hair growth. '* Conditioner replaces the lipids and proteins inside the hair shaft, which makes your hair healthier. The healthier your hair is, the faster it will grow. 3.) Rinse your hair with cold water. Warm water is harsh on your skin and hair. When you are finished washing your hair, turn your water temperature down. Rinse your hair thoroughly in cool water seals the cuticle of your hair, which strengthens the follicle before you style your hair. * '''Be sure to wash out all shampoo and conditioner. '''4.) Apply a deep conditioning treatment at least 1 time a week. Scoop a generous amount of conditioner into your hands, and apply it after you wash your hair. Concentrate the majority of the product toward the tips of your hair, since this area is typically the driest and most brittle. Leave the conditioner on your hair for 15-45 minutes, and then rinse the conditioner out completely. For best results, wrap your hair in a plastic shower cap as you wait. * 'To boost your results, you could sit under a hairdryer with a shower cap on. This helps the conditioning treatment penetrate even further into your hair. '* '''Deep conditioning treatments hydrate your hair, which encourages healthy hair growth and prevents split ends. '''5.) Massage your scalp with essential oils 1-2 times a week. Drip a nickel-size amount of oil to your fingers, and rub your hands together. Then, place your hands in an L-shape form, and rub your scalp starting at your hairline. Continue moving your fingers, and rub your hands together. Then, place your hands in an L-shape form, and rub your scalp starting at your hairline. Continue moving your fingers across your head in small, circular movements for about 5-10 minutes. This promotes blood flow to your scalp, which encourages hair growth. *''' In addition, the essential oils decrease stress levels. Managing your stress levels helps avoid hair thinning. '* '''You can use either eucalyptus, rosemary, peppermint, or tea tree. '* '''Avoid putting too much pressure on your temples and neck. '''Method 2: Maintaining Hair Health 1.) Eat a healthy diet full of vitamin A, C, D, zinc, and protein. Healthy hair starts with a healthy diet! Eat foods rich in vitamins that promote hair growth as often as you can. For instance, eat dark, leafy greens like spinach and broccoli for a source of vitamins A and C. You can also eat foods like salmon, eggs, avocados, sunflower seeds, almonds, yellow peppers, and sweet potatoes. *''' Sweet potatoes help retain vitamin A, sunflower seeds are rich in vitamin E, and yellow peppers are rich in vitamin C. Almonds have a high biotin and protein content. '''* Salmon is rich in vitamin D and protein, eggs contain biotin and omega-3, and avocados have a high concentration of essential fatty acids. 2.) Take vitamins like biotin, vitamin B, and vitamin C. These vitamins encourage hair growth and thickens the hair follicle. You can look for a multivitamin with all of these listed, choose a "hair, skin, and nails," vitamin, or purchase them individually. For best results, take time first thing in the morning, following the specific directions. *''' It may take a few months to see results, but over time, taking these vitamins regularly may result in longer, thicker, healthier hair. Your skin will also look great too! '''3.) Trim your ends about 1⁄4 in (0.64 cm) every 4-6 weeks. You can easily snip your ends yourself or get a trim at a salon. Routinely trimming your ends keeps your hair healthy, removes split ends, and revitalizes the follicle. * '''Removing any split ends gives the appearance of long, thick hair. If you don't trim your ends, the split could move upward and eventually cause the whole strand to break off. '''4.) Get a keratin treatment every 8 weeks to moisturize your hair. While your hair grows, it is helpful to get a keratin hair treatment every 1-3 months. Keratin is the protein your hair is made of, and keratin treatments coat the hair with a protective layer of protein. This avoids damages and smooths out your hair texture, so you don’t have to use styling tools as often. You can either purchase an at-home keratin treatment or schedule an appointment with a stylist. A keratin treatment should be repeated every few months. * 'This is great for chemically straightened or colored hair. It's also a favored treatment among those with curly hair because it helps to keep curls manageable. '* '''Some keratin treatments contain formaldehyde. Talk to your stylist about finding a treatment that is safe for you. '''5.) Try using a silk or satin pillowcase to protect your hair. Cotton pillowcases are rough on your hair and often take the moisture out of your hair. Switch to a silk or satin pillowcase to reduce friction and retain moisture. This, in turn, prevents damage to your hair. * You can find silk and satin pillowcases at home supply retailers or online. * Silk and satin pillowcases also help avoid breakage and tangles. The less your hair breaks, the longer it will be. * Silk pillowcases work the best, though satin pillowcases are a more affordable option. 6.) Avoid using hair dyes and relaxers to prevent damaging your hair. When the cuticle of your hair is exposed to chemicals from hair dyes, bleach, or relaxers, it gets dried out and damaged. If your hair is dry, it is much easier to break or to get split ends. Limit the chemical treatments to grow your hair as long and thick as possible. 7.) Try using a hair regrowth treatment if your hair is thinning. If you want long, thick hair but your hair is thin or fine, consider investing in a hair regrowth treatment. You can purchase these at beauty supply stores and do them yourself, or you can find a stylist online and schedule an appointment. Hair regrowth treatments preserve the hair you have and help promote new hair growth. *''' Before you pull the trigger on a hair regrowth treatment, it is helpful to do some research online. These are often made with chemicals, and the only FDA-approved drug to treat hair thinning is Minoxidil. '''Method 3: Styling Your Hair 1.) Use a boar bristle paddle brush or plastic combs to avoid breakage. You want to use hair tools that are gentle on your hair and scalp. Paddle brushes help your hair lie flat, giving the appearance of longer length, while round brushes create the look of shorter strands. Boar bristle brushes in particular work great to spread natural oils through your hair, which promote hair health. *''' In addition, use elastic hair ties without any metal. The metal pieces on hair ties can snag your ends and cause damages. '* '''Metal combs often result in broken ends, so instead use plastic combs instead. ' ''' '''2.) Use hair products rich in natural ingredients. When using styling products like leave-in conditioners, mousses, gels, serums, and hair sprays, always select products with natural ingredients over products with chemical or artificial formulas. Chemical products will strip your hair of its natural oils and cause excessive dryness, while natural products will replenish and hydrate your hair. * Look for products rich in coconut oil, jojoba oil, castor oil, and almond oil. In addition, styling products with essential oils like peppermint, tea tree, and eucalyptus are great for thickening hair. 3.) Use thickening shampoos, conditioners, and products. 'In addition to natural ingredients, you can purchase shampoos, conditioners, and styling products that are advertised as "volumizing," "thickening," or "lengthening," These are formulated with ingredients that help open up the hair cuticle. You can also use specialty products that offer hair growth. '* '''For best results, use a quarter-size amount when you wash or style your hair. '''4.) Use dry shampoo if you want some volume as your hair grows. To get the appearance of thicker hair, squirt a quarter-sized amount of dry shampoo into your hands, and rub your hands together. Then, run your hands through your hair at the roots. This temporarily increases the width of your hair strands. * '''Also, dry shampoo helps your roots stand up, giving the appearance of thicker hair. '''5.) Limit the use of heating styling tools. Exposing your hair to high temperatures cause damages, dryness, and split ends. To keep your hair as healthy as possible, try not to use tools like flat irons or curling irons. Instead, wear your hair naturally or consider updos! * Apply a heat protectant hair product before you use a flat iron or curling iron if you do use them. * If you still want to use heat styling tools, the best tools to prevent damages are iconic dryers and ceramic irons. * In addition, you can use other styling options that require less heat. For example, hot rollers are a less damaging option than curling irons. ' ' Tips: * 'Reducing your stress levels can also help your hair grow more healthy. '* If you're tired of waiting for your hair to grow out, consider getting hair extensions to add a bit of length and fullness. Website: http://www.wikihow.com/Grow-Long-Thick-Hair